Say I Love You
by cacingkawat
Summary: "Kau tau Youngjae-ah, jika dilihat sangat dekat seperti ini wajahmu sangat manis" ucap Daehyun lalu tersenyum lebar./"Aku lelah mendongak untuk merasakan bibir manismu itu Junhong-ah" ungkap Jongup lempeng/"Kau tau Gukie dua hari ini aku ragu dengan perasaanmu" yaoi/BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo/OS... RnR?


Title: Say I Love You

Cast: BangHim, DaeJae, Jonglo

Warning: Boy x boy, typos, gak jelas...

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk bingung ini sudah hari kedua Himchan mendiamkannya. Yongguk bingung, ia bertanya kenapa Himchan seperti itu. Tapi jawaban yang selalu keluar dari mulut Himchan pasti 'Aku baik-baik saja Gukie'

Asal kalian tau jawaban seperti itu tak membuat Yongguk berhenti untuk bingung /?

"Hah..." Yongguk menghembuskan nafas perlahan, berat rasanya didiamkan namja cantik yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya selama tiga bulan itu. Dua hari saja sudah terasa seperti aarghhhh entahlah yang jelas Yongguk sangat rindu Himchan yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya. Yongguk rindu, sangat rindu kepada namja cantiknya itu, terlebih lagi pada senyum manisnya yang selalu bisa membuat Yongguk ikut tersenyum juga.

.

Yongguk bertambah bingung saat ini. Lihat saja sekarang bahkan Himchan tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mendekatinya. Sekarang Himchan malah asik bercengkrama dengan Jongup pada saat mereka istirahat seperti ini. Padahal biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini Himchan akan bermanja-manja dengan Yongguk. Seperti...

'Gukie~ aku lelah' ucap Himchan sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Yongguk

'Aku haus Gukie~' ucap Himchan sambil memasang wajah memelas tapi imut didepan Yongguk

'Gukie~' ok stop itu biasanya tapi tidak untuk kali ini

Terbesit dipikiran Yongguk, apakah Kim Himchan sudah bosan dengannya? Yongguk menggeleng, itu tidak mungkin, sangat sangat tidak mungkin karna Yongguk yakin kalau cinta Himchan untuk dirinya tak akan pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Malahan Yongguk yakin kalau cinta Himchan setiap harinya selalu bertambah besar untuk dirinya. Jadi tak mungkin kalau ahh maksudnya jangan harap Himchan akan bosan padanya, catat itu!

.

Aish sial. Yongguk kesal sekarang. Kesal, kesal kenapa? Bagaimana tak kesal jika melihat namjachingumu dipeluk-peluk oleh namja lain. Unghh ingin rasanya Yongguk menjitak kepala Jongup yang seenaknya memeluk namja cantiknya itu sekarang. Tapi diurungkan niatnya karna Yongguk melihat Himchan tersenyum lebar karna Jongup memeluknya.

Karna tak tahan melihat adengan HimUp itu, Yongguk pun dengan langkah lebar mendekati HimUp yang masih berpelukan.

"Kim Himchan" suara berat Yongguk terkesan dingin memanggil nama namjachingunya. Seketika Himchan pun menoleh kearah Yongguk begitu pun juga dengan Jongup

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Jongup sambil menatap heran kearah Yongguk, pasalnya ia tak pernah mendengar Yongguk menggunakan nada sedingin itu untuk memanggil Himchan

"Aku tak ada perlu denganmu, aku perlu berbicara dengan Himchan" tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Jongup, Yongguk pun langsung menarik Himchan menjauh dari Jongup dan dengan cepat membawa Himchan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Yongguk hyung kenapa?" tanya Zelo tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Jongup. Dan Jongup pun mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan ia jua tak tahu kenapa Yongguk seperti itu

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita battle dance hyung?" tawar Zelo yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongup, dan mereka pun memulai battle dance mereka tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka

"Uhh apa mereka tidak lelah ya, baru saja selesai latihan sekarang malah battle dance seperti itu" ucap Daehyun sambil merasakan lembutnya belaian dikepalanya

"Bukankah mereka memang seperti itu? Oh ia jika melihat Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung seperti tadi, apa menurutmu mereka sedang ada masalah?" tanya Youngjae sambil menatap wajah Daehyun yang sedang merebahkan kepala diatas pahanya. Bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah menatap lama wajah Youngjae

"Kau tau Youngjae-ah, jika dilihat sangat dekat seperti ini wajahmu sangat manis" ucap Daehyun lalu tersenyum lebar, Youngjae yang mendengar kata-kata Daehyun itu pun mau tak mau pipinya merona hebat. Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat namja manis yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya selama enam bulan itu selalu merona bila ia goda. Tak lama Daehyun pun bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan kini duduk disamping Youngjae

"Bila merona seperti sekarang kau berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih manis" setelah mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae. Mata Youngjae membulat mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba Daehyun tapi ia tak menolak ciuman tersebut, karna lama kelamaan ia malah merasa nyaman dan mulai mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Daehyun. Beberapa menit berlalu mereka pun menghentikan ciuman mereka

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae"

"Nado saranghae Jung-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir Youngjae sudah dicium kembali oleh Daehyun.

.

Dan yah, apa mereka tak menyadari kedua pasang mata polos sedang memperhatikan kegiatan ciuman panas mereka

.

"Mereka sedang apa hyung?" tanya Zelo kepada Jongup

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi apa yang DaeJae hyung lakukan sepertinya asik ya" Zelo pun mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata Jongup barusan

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" tawar Jongup sambil menatap Zelo dengan polos, dan Zelo pun mengangguk setuju.

Perlahan Jongup dan Zelo pun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Hanya bersentuhan, tapi tak lama Jongup pun mulai menjilat dan mengulum bibir bawah Zelo. Zelo sedikit kaget, tapi ia merasa nyaman saat Jongup mengulum bibir bawahnya. Saat Zelo sedikit melenguh, Jongup malah melepas tautan bibir mereka, Zelo menatap bingung membuat Jongup salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu" Zelo menyerngitkan alisnya heran mendengar itu

"Aku lelah mendongak untuk merasakan bibir manismu itu Junhong-ah" ungkap Jongup lempeng, dan sepertinya Zelo juga merasa lelah karna ia harus menunduk untuk merasakan bibir Jongup yang nyatanya memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang. Akhirnya mereka pun duduk dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terputus tadi. Setelah beberapa menit dan karna sepertinya kehabisan napas, mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan lihat wajah mereka sama-sama memerah sekarang

"Kau tau Junhonga-ah saat bibirku menyentuh bibirmu, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih merasakannya" ungkap Jongup sambil menatap Zelo dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Zelo tak merasa risih dengan tatapan Jongup saat ini, yang ada malah ia merasa terjerat dengan tatapan Jongup

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau... I Love You Junhong, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Mata Zelo melebar dan pipinya pun merona lalu mengangguk yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongup. Melihat itu pun Jongup langsung membawa Zelo kedalam pelukannya

"I love you Choi Junhong"

"Love you too hyung" dan mereka pun saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka

.

Sementara itu diluar sana Yongguk tak jelas menyeret Himchan entah kemana. Bibir Himchan mengerucut, ia tak mengerti kenapa Yongguk menyeretnya keluar tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi ia malas bertanya jadi ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Yongguk. Kalaupun Himchan ingin berbalik ketempat latihan pun tak bisa karna pergelangan tangannya digenggam Yongguk dengan erat.

Hari sangat panas, Yongguk sedikit kasihan melihat kulit Himchan yang memerah karna disengat panasnya matahari siang itu. Tapi biarpun matahari begitu menyebalkan sekarang, bukankah matahari tetap saja terlihat menyilaukan? Yah menyilaukan tak jauh beda seperti sosok sorang Kim Himchan dimata Yongguk.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Yongguk pun menghentikan langkah kakinya begitupun juga dengan Himchan tepat dibawah pohon besar, lumayalah untuk melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Yongguk kini menatap Himchan yang kini memajukan bibirnya sambil sesekali mengelap keringat yang ada diwajahnya, tak sadar Yongguk pun tertawa kecil melihat Himchan yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Setelah membawaku kesini kau malah tertawa tak jelas. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Bang Yongguk?" tanya Himchan dengan menatap kesal kearah Yongguk, seketika Yongguk pun menghentikan tawa kecilnya lalu menatap Himchan dalam

"Apa kau tidak salah? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan ada apa denganmu, Kim Himchan?" Himchan menatap bingung kearah Yongguk

"Kau mendiamkanku dan menghindariku selama dua hari ini, apa kau tak menyadari itu Chanie?" Himchan terdiam

"Apa kau tak tau kalau aku merindukanmu" ujar Yongguk lagi. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan mata yang berair, uhh entahlah mendengar kata rindu dari Yongguk membuat Himchan ingin menangis saja

"Jika aku ada salah jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini. Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman" Yongguk meraih tangan kanan Himchan lalu meletakkan telapak tangan Himchan tepat didadanya

"Kau tau terasa sakit disini. Aku mencintaimu Hime" Yongguk merasakan tangan Himchan bergetar, dilihatnya kini Himchan menangis. Yongguk mendekat dan menghapus airmata Himchan dengan lembut

"Kenapa kau menangis Hime? Aku tak tau pasti salahku apa, tapi bolehkah aku meminta untuk kau berhenti menangis?"

"Bang Yongguk bodoh" ehh apa-apaan ini, kenapa Himchan malah mengatai Yongguk Bodoh? Tapi Yongguk tak ingin ambil pusing yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat sang Hime berhenti menagis. Seketika Yongguk pun memeluk Himchan dengan hangat

"Kau benar Hime, aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karna membuatmu menangis seperti ini"

"Kau baru menyadarinya kalau kau bodoh Gukie, kenapa kau baru mengatakan cinta padaku sekarang" ucap Himchan masih menangis namun kini menangis sambil tersenyum, Yongguk diam ingin mendengarkan Himchan supaya ia tau salahnya apa

"Kau tau Gukie dua hari ini aku ragu dengan perasaanmu"

"Ragu dengan perasaanku?" tanya Yongguk kini sambil mengelus pelan rambur Himchan, ingat mereka masih berpelukan sekarang

"Ne, aku agak ragu dengan perasaanmu karna kau tak pernah mengatakan kau cinta padaku Gukie"

"Benarkah aku tak pernah?" Himchan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yongguk

"Kau tak tau, kau tak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku Gukie. Itu membuatku sakit, aku sempat berpikir kalau dulu kau hanya menerimaku karna tak ingin mengecewakanku saja aku-" belum sempat mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimatnya bibir Himchan kini sudah dibungkan oleh bibir sexy Yongguk. Himchan menggerjapkan matanya berulangkali saat Yongguk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yongguk tersenyum melihatnya

"Ok baiklah Hime, aku sudah tau salahku apa sekarang. Tapi mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya jangan pernah meragukan perasaan cintaku padamu. Karna cintaku yang begitu besar padamu membuatku sulit untuk mengungkapkannya" mendengar itu Himchan pun langsung mengecup kilat bibir Yongguk. Yongguk tersenyum karna Himchannya sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi

"Saranghae Hime"

"Nado Gukie" balas Himchan sambil tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Yongguk erat

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Jadi gimana menurut kalian, apa ini ancur?

Kalau memang ancur, maaf karna ini ff B.A.P pertama yang pernah ao bikin hahaha

Oh iya maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran, ao malas baca ulang dan edit sana sini /nyengir

Mind to Review?


End file.
